Talk:Avina
Avina / Vigil "This is ridiculous. Avina was not on Ilos. The current species weren't even civilized when Ilos was started. The VI is named Virgil, and is Prothean." If you read the actual opening line of the paragraph you deleted, it clearly states: "When Shepard's team use the Conduit to return to the Citadel from Ilos". Avina's interface is obviously malfunctioning when she reports there are critical failures on the Presidium, and she gives Shepard a report on the current status of the Citadel. Please double check before deletions. Also, the VI on Ilos is named Vigil (as in keeping a vigil), not Virgil (as in the poet). --Tullis 22:19, 12 October 2008 (UTC) How is Avina malfunctioning? She gives a SPECTER,who has virtually unlimited access, meaning he/she has clearance to status reports.--Gilliamaccari 03:07, March 5, 2011 (UTC) :Her avatar's display system, along with her speech protocols are clearly malfunctioning when you return to the Citadel. Lancer1289 03:18, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Yup. Popping in and out, changing orientations randomly, buggy speech... clearly malfunctioning. I should add that the meaning of "She gives a SPECTER,who has virtually unlimited access, meaning he/she has clearance to status reports." is not really clear. It seems like a big chunk of the thought is missing. The way it reads, it seems like there is a big portion taken out of the middle, so that, if the thought were completed, it would be structured thus: "She gives a Spectre, who has virtually unlimited access, ___(what she gives the Spectre that reinforces the point and leads to the conclusion)___, meaning he/she has clearance to report their status." I think the entire support structure was gutted, leaving the thought incomplete and confusing. SpartHawg948 06:55, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Avina vs Cortana Avina. Cortana, from Halo: Combat Evolved, which was singled out as the version of Cortana that Avina supposedly resembles the most. Similarities - Female appearance, projected as opposed to real, purple with some lines. Differences - Cortana is not shimmery, Avina is. Faces are totally different, not just in looks but in the manner they are 'constructed', as Cortana's is undoubtedly a face, and is the only part of her not dominated by lines and such. Avina's is more an amalgamation of shapes to present the image of a face, complete with the lines and blocks that make up the rest of her body. No streams of numbers and whatnot running up Avina's body. I could keep going, but I've hit on the main points. Some resemblance? Sure. 'Almost the same'? No way. And 'pretty much "inspired" by "her"'? Not so much. Maybe with a source, but none was given. SpartHawg948 23:17, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Cortana's face was made to resemble a humans face, avina was made to look asari, In terms of how they were constructed,it does not matter in how they got the idea,although not numbers, line patterns do resemble cortana's, avina is not"shimmery"' but is see through, like cortana. As much as this may hurt you, there is a very high possibility that avina's appearance may have come from halo.--Gilliamaccari 03:16, March 5, 2011 (UTC) :Except there are a large number of differences which have been already pointed out. If you have a source that says Avina was inspired by Cortana, then please share, otherwise it is subjective, speculation, and will be removed. Frankly I can't see much similarity between these two as any other projected female AI/VI avatar in Scifi. Oh there's another difference. Avina is a VI, meaning she isn't sentient, while Cortana is sentient. There's one very big difference right there. Lancer1289 03:21, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Play the game. Or even just look at the image of Avina in the article. Avina, while generally translucent, does have shimmery bits. It's right there. As for the line patterns, no, static line patterns don't really resemble flowing sequences of numbers, now do they? No part of this hurts me, but if you have any shred of evidence, any at all, to support the "very high possibility" that Avina's appearance may in any way be a reference to, or inspired by, Halo, I'd love to see it. Present said evidence, and I will gladly re-add the trivia myself. SpartHawg948 06:52, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Why are you talking about minor attributes when, taken as a whole, Avina was clearly inspired by Cortana? It's not a bad thing. :Because there's nothing to suggest inspiration. Superficially (the minor attributes you describe), they have little in common. On a deeper level, the characters have nothing in common. And in terms of story role, also nothing in common. There is literally nothing suggesting a link or an inspiration other than the fact that both are virtual beings (or appear as such) and both appear feminine. That's it. SpartHawg948 10:45, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Article Introduction I suggest to place following lines under the "Mass Effect" Header / Spoiler Tag: She has several terminals around the Presidium, often near points of interest such as the Relay Monument or the Krogan Monument, and can answer any questions Shepard might have, giving guidance and a brief insight into galactic events. However, if Shepard asks for Avina's opinion, or if the Commander's questions get too politically charged, Avina sadly says she hasn't been programmed with the parameters to answer, maybe picking up on the diplomatic nature of the asari. If Shepard tells Avina about being invited to the Council Chambers, she says that is a rare privilege; she would be jealous, but that is beyond the scope of her programming. regards MaverikCH :And why would we move those below the spoiler line. They really don't contain spoilers at all. Lancer1289 18:27, December 21, 2011 (UTC) ::actually i don't see it as a spoiler. but suggested it because i think it would be more a desciption about avina on Mass Effect 1 rather than a generous description. but anyway i can live with it ;) - MaverikCH 19:44, December 21, 2011 (GMT+2) :::First it isn't Mass Effect 1, it's just Mass Effect. Second, it describes her function in a general sense, but there is really no plot spoilers. Lancer1289 18:47, December 21, 2011 (UTC)